lauren and joey Ill always love you
by michelle.cos
Summary: my first fanfiction I hope you like it. lauren is begining to doubt joeys love for her so trys to impress him. is he tired of her or has she gotten his intentions wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction please tell me what you think.**

Lauren and Joey : Ill always love you

Laurens pov:

He doesn't love me anymore I can tell. He hasn't done the hair thing Lucy was talking about to me since everyone found out he has been ignoring me . Of course I'm not a challenge anymore he has me, i hang on his every word he has seen my soft side. This was what i was afraid of. I lose the feisty bad girl act and he gets bored. I can't lose him I have to show him just how fun Lauren branning can be.

Joey's pov:

Love ha never taught id know how that felt. Obviously I love Alice but that's different. I'm talking about the love that you share with that one special person. It's when you can imagine a life with them. Marriage, kids even. That's what I see with Lauren a future.

But I've been trying to give her space recently. As much as it kills me being away from her she's been having trouble at home. I wish i could just take her away from it all, but she has to be there for abi.

I don't want to come in between them.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Ill update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Laurens pov:

My plan is set. Joey is working tonight like most nights of the week and it will just be a coincidence that me in my new skin tight black dress and red heels and Whitney will be there having fun. He won't be able to keep his hands off of me.

Now i just have to arrange it with whitney

Lauren to whitney:

Hey you up for a night out ? got a new dress and im ready to impress

Whitney to lauren:

Ha how long did it take for your small little brain to come up with that riddle? And ya shure why not. Im gonna dress up and show tyler exactly why he is marrying me

Lauren to whitney:

Huh whitney dean did you just call me dumb great ill see you outside RnR in an hour

I threw my phone on the bed and ran into the shower washing my hair with his favourite smelling shampoo.

Ive never really tried this hard to impress a guy before.

I never really had the need. Its just really been a few one night stands. Oh god why am i so nervous snap out of it i tell myself.

End of laurens pov

Lauren steps out of the shower after giving herself a little pep talk.

Times like this she missed lucy she taught to herself.

She dressed quickly and after checking herself once more in the mirror she had to say she looked pretty good. She finally made it out the door and meeting up with whitney they headed into the club.

As lauren modelled in head held high joey's jaw dropped

Joey's pov:

Oh my god my night just got a whole lot better. Lauren just walked in with whitney in tow. She was drop dead gorgeous. She out did every girl in this place by miles and she's all mine. I was just about to walk over and grab her when i see Sharon walk in with jack. She's been on my case all week. I know she's just stressed about phil and lexi but still i cant afford to lose my job. ILL just have to admire my godess of a girlfriend from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

Joeys pov:

Wow this is going to be harder then I taught. I guess that's one of the things i love about her though. Only Lauren can make me feel like this she knows exactly how to move her hips on the dance floor.

I go into a trance watching her but im brought back to reality by Sharon clicking her fingers in my face. There's only one thing to do i have to pretend she's not there and just get on with my work. Just one hour left and then she's all mine. But for now I won't even look at her.

End of Joeys pov:

A large crowd comes in so joey is rushed off his feet. He doesn't have time to so much as glance in laurens direction.

Laurens pov:

Joey hasn't looked at me all night. Ive done everything but stand on the table and strip. Why cant i get his attention? To make matters worse tyler just came in and him and whitney are all lovey dovey in the corner. I decide to talk to him.

End of laurens pov:

"hey babe " joey says without even lifting his head to look at her as he's busy pooring a drink.

Before lauren can even answer a pretty blonde calls to joey for a drink.

What can I get you joey ask's. When he looks up he notices the chain around her neck. Wow thats exactly like the one I bought lauren he thinks. Lauren is disgusted from where she's standing it look's like joey is checking out the girls cleavage which is ready to burst from her tight dress. The girl notices this to and has all ready got her eyes on joey.

Ill have a vodka – coke please and how about a kiss she purrs.

Before joey has a chance to respond lauren see's red and storms over to the girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are chatting up m boyfriend"she screams.

" ha well if you were a better girlfriend he wouldint be looking elsewhere would he" the girl smirks.

Thats the final straw for lauren and before they no it lauren and the girl are on the floor tearing shreds out of each other. Joey manages to pull lauren off her and security pulls the girl out of the club screaming and kicking.

" what the hell lauren she wasint to know i was in a relationship there was no need for that" joey says gripping laurens arms to hold her up sh'e clearly had to much to drink.

" get your hands off of me i hate you all i ever was to you was a challenge so fine go leave i give up if your not happy then go but don't stay here out of pity" lauren crys in histerics now.

Joeys taken back but before he has a chance to say anything she's gone running out of the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

Joeys pov:

What the hell just happened. Lauren comes up to the bar i try my best not to look at her then some chick makes a stupid comment and she blows her top.

Like I would even look at another girl. Well if im being honest I don't really blame lauren this time last year i would have flirted back even if i had a girlfriend but now no all i see is lauren but why cant she see how devoted I am too her.

I was just about to run after her when sahron called me.

" joey this place is packed where do you think your going"

" sorry Sharon I need to see lauren"

" joey im sorry but theres no one else here i need you to work how about i go talk to her for you"

" ya ok that would be great she'd proberly just start shuting at me again ill give her time to calm down"

End of joeys pov:

Sharon left the RnR and joey got backe to work. Sharon knowing laurens history from jack decide best to check the vic first.

She found lauren slumped over on the bar empty glasses surrounding her.

" lauren sweetheart what are you playing at come on lets get you sobered up" lauren just mumbled something Sharon was glad she didint hear.

"anyone home" she called letting herself and lauren into the flat she shared with jack. No answer. "Great no ones home we can have a girly chat and a coffee to sober you up go through to the lounge and ill make the drinks"

Lauren just smiled at her and walked into the lounge throwing herself on the couch she put her head in her hands and let the tears fall again.

Sharon walked in and placing the coffees on the table she put her arms around lauren.

" lauren sweety whats wrong"

" its all ruined after everything we went through" lauren sobbed

" whats ruined"

" me and joey he dosent love me anymore Sharon he loves a challenge and im not one anymore I just wish no one found out i wish we were still sneaking around thats what he loved the thrill of it all not me." Lauren blabbered out barely stopping for a breath.

Sharons pov:

Seeing a usually strong and feisty lauren break down in front of me was hard. If it was anyone else id say they were just being paranoid but lauren has seen her mum be hurt so many times by max i don't blame her. But one things for sure joey loves lauren he's just not very good at showing it.

End of sharons pov:

" lauren are you gone mad joey loves you. You should have seen him when you walked out."

" did you not see him staring at that girls chest huh I bet they were fake"

" well thats something you have to talk to joey about but for what its worth you should see the way he looks at you he starts daydreaming an all i have to snap my fingers in his face"

Lauren giggles " wow you should do that more often" Sharon laughs.

" what"

" smile"

"Oh god where have i heard that before" lauren laughs.

" thanks Sharon your really nice im glad jack saw sense and put a ring on your finger" states cheerfully as she gets up and makes her way home texting joey in the process.

Lauren to joey:

Hey can you call over please we need to talk xxx

Tbc

Poor joey he's all confused.

I wish there were more lauren and joey scenes in eastenders at the moment im going mad.

I read an interview saying laurens storyline is going to come to an end at the end of the year I wonder what does that mean for joey and lauren. I hope they stay together and on the show.


	5. Chapter 5

To the anonymous review i got asking " What do u think it means she is leaving or that they break up or David  
leaves?xx

Im not shure i hope none of them. I hope they mean her drinking storyline is over and that they can finally be happy together but who knows its eastenders anything can happen. xxxx

Lauren sat in her living room waiting for joey to come. Wait a minute she taught to herself even if he does still love me he still checked that girl out and then defended her. Huh what is it with branning men they should be made go around wearing a blindfold and a lock on there belt.

Suddenly the little bit of reassurance she was feeling after her talk with Sharon went leaving er feeling angry and upset again.

Joey had just finished his shift checking his phone he saw the message lauren sent him. He gulped

"we need to talk the worst sentence anyone could say. Sharon walked in and smiled at joey.

" hey joey I had a chat with lauren you should go see her i think everythings ok now"

" thanks Sharon I was just planning on doing that goodnight"

" night joey and by the way i heard max say he was going to visit the girls later so no funny business last thing ye need is her old man walking in on ye like poor old dot did I bet that women is still having nightmares" Sharon laughed

" ya ya ill try but i don't think poor lauren can resist me " joey smirked cockily.

" ha careful or your head wont be able to fit out the door goodnight joey"

Joey began to make his way across the square when he see's alice sitting on the bench crying.

"al whats wrong has something happened are you hurt"

" no calm down joey im fine i just lost my job" alice says before breaking down.

" hey its ok you can get a new one clever girl like you ha" joey say's putting his arm around alice.

" no joey I cant everything is falling apart i just miss dad so much" she cry's

Joey glances up at laurens house and sighs come on al lets get you home.

Joeys pov :

I hate seeing alice like this she's the only other girl apart from lauren and my mum i actually love.

It's my job to be there for her and protect her surely lauren will understand right.

Ill just send her a text to let her know

Joey to lauren:

Sorry babe as much as im dying to talk to you alice has had a bad day and she needs me she might be your cousin but she's defiantly not as strong as you so ill call over first thing in the morning.

I love you . xxxxx

End of joeys pov:

Joey re read the text and smiled only to lauren would he say such soppy things.

" joey can you get me a glass of water please" alice called out

" ya no problem two minutes" joey called going to send the text he tripped dropping his phone.

Shit he said picking it up putting it on the table little did he know the text never sent.

Oh lauren is not going to be very happy.

Thanks for the lovely reviews. Means a lot


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy

Laurens pov:

Its been an hour. He dosent even have the guts to come and face me. Oh my god he's proberly gone home with that bitch.

I cant do this again. I don't have the strength to put up with being apart from him again.

If i cant have joey ill have to go for second best.

End of laurens pov:

Lauren starts searching through the drinks cabinat and finding a bottle of whiskey she start to drown her sorrows. Its not long before she's completly drunk.

Max's pov:

The girls have finally agreed to see me and kirsty.

We make our way across the street and meet abi on her way home from jays.

" hey babe you alright"

" im fine come on laurens inside " say's abi her eyes landing on mine and kirstys intwined hands.

We make our way inside and find lauren slumped on the couch a half empty bottle of vodka in her hand.

" lauren what the hell happened " abi screams

It kills me to see lauren like this so broken and upset. I sit beside her and put my arms around her.

"whats happened eh you were doing so well" i say softly

" he dosent love me anymore dad joey dosent want me " she cry's before burying her face in my shirt and sobbing her eyes out.

" oh lauren im sure thats not true" kirsty say's trying to help out.

" it is he wont even come see me " lauren sobs as kirsty puts her arm around lauren.

The anger built up inside of me know one hurts me little girl.

" thats it he's dead I warned him" i shout getting up

"no dad don't please i still love him" lauren screams stepping out of kirstys hold.

Just then Tanya walks in back from her time away with oscer.

" lauren whats happened see i knew i shouldint have left them with you and that tart your useless" Tanya says bitterly.

"i beg your pardon " kirsty says not too happy about being called a tart

" you heard me think you can just swarm in here and take my family ha"

" shut up both of ye lauren lauren can you hear me lauren" i shout desperately trying to get a response from my little girl who had just passed out.

End of max's pov:

While all the shouting was going on laurens head had began to spend she could hear words been said well screamed but she couldint match the voice with the person and before she knew it she had blanked out.

" abi quick call an ambulance " max called still trying to wake lauren

" oh my god my baby lauren please wake up im sorry for shouting " Tanya cry's

After several minutes the ambulance comes screeching down the street waking a sleeping joey and alice up.

They had both fallen asleep on the couch and alice gets up to look out the window.

" oh no joey quick its outside laurens house quick it could be abi"

She knew how badly abi was taking the whole max and Tanya thing but she didint even think it could be lauren the ambulance were there for.

Joey on the other hand knew exactly he had felt strange all evening and now he knew why.

Alice and joey made there way across the street just to see lauren being wheeled into the ambulance. Alice gasped and looked at joey who had gone all white.

" you this is all your fault i warned you about hurting her " max came shouting grabbing joey b the coller

" i havint done anything max i love her " joey whispers his eyes still on lauren the love of his life. It was killing him how ill she looked .

" max please let me go with her" joey cry's as the ambulance are ready to close there doors.

" no im going i still have to decide whether or not to kill you" max calls before jumping into the hospital.

" come on joey ill take you im taking Tanya and abi anyway" calls jack he had heard all the shouting and the ambulance and had made his way over.

They all jump into jacks car and speed away after the ambulance.

Joey feeling sick to his stomach about what was happening to lauren.

Tbc.

Thanks for all the reviews im glad people are enjoying it. Five episodes of eastenders this week jeez were being spoilt hopefull they can fit some lauren and joey moments into that.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren was rushed away as soon as they arrived leaving max on his own stressing out.

Joey, jack, Tanya, abi, and kirsty came rushing in. " oh max " kirsty says throwing her arms around max receiving a dirty look from Tanya. Alice stayed home to mind oscer.

Joey was still as white as a ghost.

Joeys pov:

They wont let me see her I just want to hold her and make shure she's ok. I should have came tonight. What am I gonna do I cant live without her not that max will let me live if anything happens to her.

But i don't even no what i've done .

Sharon just came rushing in.

She might have an idea she talked to her. " Sharon can i talk to you outside for a minute" i asked already making my way to the door.

" ya shure joey" Sharon answered giving Tanya a small smile.

" oh joey im so sorry i taught everything was ok if id none this would happen i would have made her wait for you at mine" Sharon rambles on.

" its not your fault Sharon you weren't to know but i need to know what exactly she said to you"

End of joeys pov:

After Sharon explains to joey everything lauren said he sits there in silence for a minute.

" talk to me joey " Sharon begs.

" this is all my fault i've been trying to give her space to deal with her parents of course i still love her" joey say's looking up at Sharon.

" oh joey thats not what lauren needs she needs you to be there for her. To hold her when she's upset she might put up a front but really she's a very vulnerable girl who has been hurt too many times. What was it with that girl in the rnr lauren has it in her head you were checking that girls chest out right in front of her"

" what oh my god i was looking at her necklace " joey state's . Sharon just lifts her eyebrow .

" no really she was wearing the same necklace i bought lauren just the other day." Joey argues.

" well you need to tell lauren that joey but i believe you its clear how much you love her come on lets go see how she's doing" Sharon says linking joey they made there way back into the waiting room.

Neither of them are prepared for what they see ...

**Ah don't hate me im so mean leaving it there im sorry . ill update more tomorrow. Goodnight **** xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Noo" Tanya was screaming clutching to max . docters were rushing in and out of laurens room.

Looking in the window joey could see them trying to revive lauren.

" were losing her" was all joey could hear as docters came rushing into her room.

Joey fell to the floor in a heap sobbing histerically. Sharon kneeled down beside him gently rocking him.

" joey calm down breath" she whispered softly .

" NO she's gone i cant live without her " joey screamed.

" she's not gone look she's fighting back she isint giving up she's to stubborn" Sharon stated trying to make him feel better but failing miserbly.

Just then a docter came out. Joey was up in an instint " please tell me she's ok " he whispered barely able to speak.

" well we had a few complications im going to be honest we nearly lost her but she is defiantly a fighter the only problem is she's in a coma we don't no when she will wake up" the docter said mainly to joey but glancing at a very emotional Tanya.

" oh thank god when can we see her" max say's clearly relieved he didint lose another child especially lauren they always had a special bond.

Joey on the other hand was still looking at the docter intently. " theres something your not telling us" he stated causing everyone to look at him.

Max acknowledging him for the first time since they arrived could see how upset he was this made him soften a little knowing how much joey cared for lauren.

" well things would have been easier if we could just pump her stomach but we discovered in time that lauren is five months pregnant " the docter said looking straight at joey as he guessed he was the father.

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone went into shock.

Then joey did something he swore he'd never do again he ran .

Out of the hospital and into a cab.

Tbc

**I am not a docter so if you cant drink too much , nearly get your stomach pumped out , nearly die and still end up not losing the baby i am sorry but i couldint let her lose the baby i felt to bad .**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying . thanks for the reviews .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short chapter more tomorrow:**

Everyone stood speechless how could he just up and run again was all that was going through there heads. It was max who spoke first "right he has chosen to be out of her life if he's smart he'll stay well away"

" max how could you say that he's scared that's all " Tanya proclaims.

"He'll be back max I know it" Sharon states just as the doctor comes out.

"lauren is starting to come around if ye'd like to come see her" he states nervously seeing the different emotions on their faces.

" great"max says getting up ready to face his daughter.

Joeys pov:

I don't know what possessed me to run away but i just felt like i couldn't breath.

Me a dad no baby deserves me as a dad.

Huh baby,

My baby,

My little boy or girl ,

My little version of Lauren.

That's when i made my decision.

End of joey's pov:

They were all surrounding Laurens bed as she began to stir. All except the one person she wanted to be there.

" Lauren sweetheart its ok were all here for you its ok darling" Tanya cry's hugging Lauren.

" dad im so sorry" Lauren croaks her throat bone dry.

" its ok baby " max says softly handing her some water.

" no its not ive been doing so well and i just ruined it" Lauren cry's beginning to get hysterical again.

Just then the doctor came in.

"nice to see you awake Lauren I'm doctor Ross" the doctor say's cheerfully shaking Laurens hand.

" I'm guessing your family haven't got around to telling you yet ? " he asks glancing around the room noticing joeys absence.

"your five months pregnant" max cuts in.

**Two things left hanging laurens reaction and joeys decision. You'll have to wait till tomorrow sorry.**

**Eastenders was very sad tonight poor lola she deserves to get lexi back who would really give phil a baby like xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

" what thats impossible " lauren screeched shocked by the news.

" lauren unless for the first time in your life you listened to me when i said no funny business then its very possible" max sighed.

" wheres joey" lauren suddenly piped up looking around see everyones face she guessed herself and fell to her pillow deafeated in tears.

" lauren he just has to get his head around things then he'll be back" Sharon try's to reassure her.

" he promised he wouldint leave me again he can stay away from me and my baby I don't want him near me" lauren screeches tears dripping down her face.

Max is staring intently at his daughter never could he imagine lauren being a mum she wasint very maternal was she. But looking at her now he knew he was wrong she unknown to herself had her hand sprawled across her not so flat stomach in a protective manner . one thing he knew for shure was no harm would come to that baby with lauren around and that made him very proud.

Sharon watches as Tanya try's to calm lauren then picks up her bag and leaves.

Once outside the hospital she rings joey.

Seeing the caller id joey answers the phone straight away.

" is she ok ,is she awake im so sorry ." joey rambles without giving Sharon a chance to talk.

" joey calm down yes she's awake but joey's she's in bits she needs you she thinks you left her and you don't want anything to do with the baby" Sharon tells joey.

" im such an idiot she wont forgive me this time I love her and my baby I just panicked "

" i know joey just come back she needs you and she love's you yere going to make amazing parents"

" thaks Sharon for everything you've been so helpful " joey says .

" well joey I know what yere going true i might tell you about it someday " Sharon proclaims.

Hanging up the phone joey looked across the road from the park bench he was sitting on seeing a small toy shop an idea came to kind.

After walking around for 20 minutes he choose a cream soft teddy with a pink bow paying for it he made his way to the hospital.

Joeys pov:

Its gonna be hard getting lauren to forgive me this time but i have to try i have to be there for her and my baby.

Walking into the hospital max spotted me first standing up he looked very unimpressed.

" she dosent want you joey she said so herself" max say's calmly looking at Tanya for support.

" max he's the dad at least let them talk" Tanya argued.

" max I know how lauren feels she needs joey thanks to Derek I was left all alone don't let lauren feel that way" kirsty said looking straight at max.

This made Tanya think maybe she was a bit too hard on kirsty. Noticing tears in her eyes as she remembered giving up her baby Tanya leaned over and rubbed kirsty's arm in a comforting manner.

" ok" max proclaimed as both women ganged up on him. " fine go through but dot upset her " he sighed defeated.

Joeys next move surprised them all . taking the teddy out of the bag he opened the door slightly sticking the teddy's head in.

" hey beautiful are you still mad at your dumbass boyfriend" he made the teddy squek.

This had everyone in hysterics. Especially max who knew joey well but had never seen this side to him.

" yes" was the only answer joey got from lauren who was secretly trying not to laugh.

" even though he's really really sorry and loves you and his lickle baby ever so much" joey made the teddy say in a baby voice.

" yes" again a one word answer but this time joey could hear the humour in her voice as she struggled not to laugh.

Then taking a deep breath he walked into her room. Standing at the end of her bed in his normal voice he say's " Lauren I'm so sorry I just panicked I mean me a dad its obvious you'll be an amazing mum but me I mean what if i turn out like him lauren what if im just like Derek "

Lauren stays emotionless looking at Joey she sees a tear roll down his face.

"joey" she starts ...

Tbc

**Ill Update soon let me know what you think should lauren forgive joey ? xx**


	11. Chapter 11

" joey come here" lauren sighes she couldint bear to see joey the strongest person she knew cry.

Moving up beside lauren they both instantly felt better as they wrapped there arms around each other.

" you are nothing like Derek ok don't you ever think that you learnt from his mistakes alright "

" im so sorry lo i love you. You and our baby are my life now ill never leave anyone hurt ye I promise."

Just then a nurse came in.

" hi im just hear to do a scan if your lucky I can tell ye if its a girl or a boy" she stated cheerfully.

Lauren lied back and winced as the icecold gel was placed on her stomach.

Lauren started crying again as her and joeys baby was showed on the screen.

"hey babe don't cry look the babys perfect" joey say's panicked at why lauren was crying again.

" i know im crying because im happy you muppet" lauren laughed.

"Do ye want to know the sex" the nurse ask's enjoying the cute reaction between joey and lauren.

" its a girl i can feel it " lauren say's confidently.

" wow your right it is a girl a beautiful healthy little girl" the nurse say's smiling at lauren.

She left the room giving the happy couple some privacy.

" wow me and max are defiantly outnumbered now hey" joey laughs.

" joey im sorry for over reacting at the club" lauren say's looking down at her hands.

" ya Sharon told me bout that i wasint looking at her chest i was looking at her necklace its the same as the one i bought you . you muppet" joey laughs

Lauren just like Sharon raises her eyebrow.

Signing joey reaches into his pocket and takes out a box anding it to lauren.

Opening it she finds a beautifull heart shaped pendant with joey and lauren forever engraved onto it.

" i guess we need to add another name onto that list" chuckles joey.

" oh my god I love it I feel like such an idiot" lauren proclaims wrapping her arms around joey's neck and kissing him passionately. Joey's hand sliding down her back pulling her onto his lap without breaking the kiss ..

**More tomorrow let me know what you think xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Just as things were starting to get heated right there on the hospital bed max walked in.

" can I have a word in private with my daughter please" max asked little emotion to his voice.

" um ya sure uncle max" joey say's smiling small at lauren.

" are you sure about this lauren you cant keep forgiving him" max sighs.

" um the amount of times iv'e said that to mam and she kept bringing you back your a hypocrite."

Lauren stated getting annoyed.

" i guess your right but your my little girl lo it kill's me seeing you like this."

" I no dad but trust me he wont hurt me again and if he does i have you" lauren say's sweetly trying to soften max.

" ok baby come on lets get you home" max sighs giving in.

Laurens pov:

Oh my god im pregnant , me Lauren branning a mum I should feel terrified but im not.

My baby isint even born yet and I already love her.

My baby ,

My daughter,

My little peice of joey.

Never have i felt so needed and loved. Never have i been so happy. Im in the car home snuggled close to joey placing my hand on my tummy i rub it lovingly nothing in this world will ever harm my baby ill make sure of it. Its my job to protect her and thats exactly what i intend to do.

End of laurens pov.

" i love it when you do that" joey states out of the blue.

" do what lauren asks snapping out of her trance.

" put you hand on your stomach it looks so protective and motherly " he states pulling lauren closer.

Lauren just smiled thinking to herself could he read her mind or something.

Arriving home Tanya and max ( after making a few treats) let joey stay with lauren as abi was at jay's.

" no fuuny business " max calls after them.

" whats the worst that will happen i get pregnant too late for that " lauren calls back laughing.

" don't push it " max calls trying not to laugh at his cheeky daughter.

Lying in bed joey pulls lauren close " ilove you" he tells her stroking her growing stomach.

" i love you too joey" lauren says sleeply before cuddling into joey.

Both falling asleep content in each others embrace.

Two fluffy chapters so far i think i need to add a bit of drama update more tomorrow xx goodnight x


	13. Chapter 13

lauren wakes up the next morning to a cold bed. Turnig over she see's joey's side of the bed is empty. Frowning she gets up and looks over the bainester. Hearing raised voices she makes her way downstairs and into the living room.

" are you deaf you are nothing i was only with you for two weeks nothing special " joey yells.

" your lying I love you and I want you back." The mystery girl yells.

"what the hell is going on here" lauren butts in " everyone freezes. Lauren looks around the room her eye's land on max his face like thunder.

" hi im amy the love of joey's life " the girl states holding her hand out to lauren.

To everyones suprise lauren bursts out laughing. " wow joey you know how to pick um get her out of my house " she laughs before turning to walk out of the room.

Amy grabs her arm " wait it's the truth im really sorry but he's just using you" she say's sweetly.

Everyone in the room tenses up.

" get your hands off of me you delusional syncopate " lauren replys bitterly.

Joey cant help but chuckle .

" i had a feeling you'd react like this try and understand poor joey's feelings" amy states.

" amy are you deaf I only used you i never loved you in fact i despise you. Your a head recker" joey proclaims.

" thats not true" she cry's grabbing joeys arms trying to hug him.

" right thats it get your hands off of him "lauren shouts.

She grabs hold of her hair and tears her out of the house. Throwing her on the pavement outside.

" joey talk to her tell her you love me " amy screams.

" is everything ok here " everyone looks up to were the voice came lauren was most surprised to find it was lucy.

" um ya nothing i cant handle " lauren say's in shock lucy is even talking to her.

"joey loves me but that bitch wont let him go." Amy shouts.

" who are you calling a bitch you syco" lucy shouts comeing to stand beside lauren.

Lauren smiles lucy backing up for she didint think she'd see the day.

Alice comes walking across the square " amy what are you doing here" she say's afraid to hear the answer.

Being alice and only seeing the good in people she helps amy up.

" she's trying to break me and lauren up " joey proclaims.

" don't you thik your being a bit harsh you did break her heart you know " alice claims.

" thanks a lot alice you know what im not in the mood for this " lauren claims running into the house and upstairs to be sick.

Alice takes amy home to talk and try sort her out.

" am what's wrong with lauren " lucy asks joey.

" oh its proberly just the morning sickness " he states then stops looking at lucy knowing he'd said too much.

" lucy we don't want any trouble " Tanya say's while pushng max out of the house.

" she's pregnant " lucy stutters before running away.

Shit was all joey could say as he went back ointo the house to face lauren she wont be happy he says to himself.

**I have a soft spot for lucy i think her and lauren can work it out do you ? what trouble is amy going to cause time for some drama x please reveiw**


	14. Chapter 14

" you did what " Lauren shouts clearly annoyed.

" we were just starting to get on and you blab that out thanks a lot joey"

" im sorry it just slipped out lauren come on please where are you going " joey say's knowing he was once again in the dog house.

" to face the music" lauren calls back walking out across the square.

On her way she see's amy and alice coming out of alices house.

Ugh she thinks to herself i see a bitch fight coming soon she chuckles.

She bangs on lucy's door groaning to herself as she hears footsteps coming to the door .

Lucy opens it " hey " she says looking down but lauren could see tears in her eyes.

" lucy im sorry please don't cry "lauren begs.

" not everything is about you lauren" lucy cry's breaking down.

" lucy whats wrong" lauren ask's getting worried.

Not getting an answer from her lauren puts her arm around her and helps her into the living room sitting her down she ask's again " lucy come on tell me whats wrong"

" im awaiting results from the docter" she crys.

" why whats wrong are you ill "

" i found a lump " lucy sobs.

" no oh lucy im so sorry come here" lauren cry's getting upset thinking back to when Tanya had cancer.

After sitting staring into space for what seemed like an hour but was properly only ten minutes lauren ask's " when are you getting the result "

" five o'clock " lucy whispers having calmed down a bit.

" im coming with you no arguements" lauren proclaims "but first were gonna go shopping to cheer you up"

Lucy laughs " good idea come on so "

They both made there way into town . they were laughing and talking when lucy suddenly grabbed laurens arm and pulled her into mother care.

" let me buy the first babygrow " she proclaims. Making lauren laugh.

" ok godmother" lauren replys.

" what really aw thanks lauren "

" cant think of anyone else id chose" lauren replys.

**let me know what you think :**)


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren and lucy go straight to the clinic after shopping. Lauren gets them both a coffee and they wait in the waiting room.

"its going to be ok " lauren states seeing lucy visibly shaking in her chair.

" you don't know that if its cancer im doomed" lucy tells her.

" don't say that it can be treated look at my mum she got true it she's still here giving orders ha"

Lauren tells her.

" i don't mean it like that sure they might be able to help me put i have bobby and all the businesses to look after i mean my dads just after a mental break down" lucy say's fidgeting with her hands.

" its ok you'll have me to look after you wont you" lauren reminds her " im going to be here for you cause your my best friend "

Before lucy can reply a tall handsome docter appears. " am lucy beale " he calls " right this way"

The two girl's get up and head into the docters room.

" hi im doctor daly " he say's shaking both of there hands.

" hi im lucy and this is my friend lauren " lucy states clearly smittin by the handsome docter this dosent go unnoticed by lauren.

" yes i know who you are " the doctor say's then blushes " sorry am so i have your results here " he say's opening an envelope.

Lauren takes hold of lucy's hand as they both wait for the doctor to read out the result.

" it appears your tests have come back all clear " he say's with a smile at lucy.

" YES lauren shouts told you so " she roars hugging a relieved lucy.

" um thank you doctor" lucy smiles at the doctor .

" your more then welcome " he say's before lauren drags lucy out the door.

" woo this causes for a celebration "she say's linking lucy.

" not in your condition lauren you cant drink while your pregnant" lucy say's a bit taken back by laurens comment.

" wow get you all responsible obviously i didint mean drink" lauren laughs.

" oh ok RnR so" lucy asks

" yup joey's working so he's gonna get some shock seeing us together " lauren laughs.

An hour later both girls are ready and hit the RnR . " hey babe vodka coke and an orange juice please" lauren asks.

Hearing her voice joey looks up from the drink he was pouring.

" lauren lucy hi um am i missing something" he ask's clearly confused why his ex girlfriend and present pregnant girlfriend who hate each other are out partying together.

" me and lucy are friends again thats all you need to kow now come on me and your baby are tirsty" lauren pouts rubbing her belly.

" well in that case i guess they have to be on the house" joey grins going to get the drinks.

Lucy bursts out laughing " wow lauren what hve you done to him " lucy asks.

" magic " lauren answers taking the drinks off joey her and lucy making there way over to a table.

Upon sitting down lauren see's lucy glaring across the bar " who you looking at " she asks the she spots her across the bar is amy wearing a very tight revealing dress.

" well look what the cat dragged in " lauren say's to lucy.

" don't worry i got your back" lucy states.

**Sorry i havint updated in two days things have been busy. Drama in the next chapter lots of it xx any ideas on what might happen let me kow :P xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Iv'e been asked to do another chapter tonight so here ye go enjoy x**

Lauren and lucy watch on as amy goes up too joey for a drink.

" hey baby " she purrs in joeys face.

" amy don't start ok im working and my beautiful girlfriend is sitting right over there" joey answers looking in laurens direction seeing her watching amy . jeez if looks could kill he thinks to himself.

" fine if thats how you wanna play it just believe me joey by the end of the night you wont be able to resist me because you will realise just what lauren is like " amy smirks.

" what do you mean amy that sounds like a treat " joey say's a bit nervous knowing what his ex was like.

" oh no not at all its just iv'e done my homework lauren isint really great around drink is she i hope she dosent slip up " amy laughs walking away.

Lucy decides to order the next the next load of drinks " hey what was all that about with amy" she ask's joey.

" nothing just her being the clingy ex" joey say's

" the clingy ex cant say iv'e never played that role" lucy say's causing her and joey to laugh.

" im glad your being like this lucy lauren might act like she dosent care what people think but i know it does get to her and she really values your friendship " joey tells lucy.

" well i havint always been the best friend and she always forgave me so it would be a bit hypocritical of me and i see how happy both of ye are together " lucy answers him .

With that she smiles and walks back to lauren with the drinks.

" bout time lucy come on let's dance" lauren say's wanting to get in the party mood .

" what about our drinks" lucy laughs being pulled to the floor by lauren.

" they will be fine who would steal a glass of orange juice " lauren laughs.

Joey looks around and smiles when he see's lauren dancing with lucy he watches as she puts a protective hand over her stomach everytime some idiot bumps into her. One thing he does notice though is he hasint seen amy in awhile thanks god he thinks but his good mood is shattered when he see's her walking across the floor a guilty look on her face . wonder what she was up too he thinks.

Lauren and lucy sit down after about half an hour of dancing lauren gulping down her drink after wearing herself out on the floor.

" im really proud of you lauren not drinking" lucy states.

" thanks babe oh my god is that you doctor over there " lauren smirks.

" oh my god it is should i go talk to him" lucy say's waving at him.

" am ya go quick before someone else gets him" lauren laughs.

" ok ill be back soon don't get into too much trouble" lucy jokes before making her way across the bar.

Lauren starts too feel a bit light headed and giggly.

Must be the morning sickness tablets she thinks to herself taking another gulp of her drink and making her way over to joey.

" hey babe" she giggles .

" lauren are you drunk seriously you have got to be joking with me" joey shouts getting lucy's attention.

" oh my god lauren i left you for ten minutes are you trying to kill that baby " lucy yells.

" jeez guy's calm down " lauren giggles slipping of her chair on to the floor.

" right david can you take over here i have to get her home" joey calls to the other barman taking hold of lauren with lucy.

They arrive back at laurens house and realise she dosent have a key so they are forced to knock

" coming "Tanya calls .

" lauren oh my god are you drunk max quick" she calls helping joey and lucy get lauren into the living room.

" what are you playing at lauren " max shouts seeing the state of his pregnant daughter.

Before lauren can answer she is running to the sink to be sick.

Hopeing joey will come comfort her she sighs when lucy comes in.

" joey hates me " she cry's as lucy hands her a glass of water.

" no he dosent he dosent really like you right now but can you blame him lauren thats his baby too and you could have killed it Tanya is in booking you an appointment for tomorrow to make sure theres no damage" lucy tells her.

" lucy i didint drink" lauren start but is interrupted by joey in the doorway.

" oh save your excuses lauren i didint drink too much , i knew when to stop ha just stop making excuses for yourself yes lauren i love you yes i will be there for you and my baby but no i will not stand back and watch you kill yourself and my child now be ready at 10 tomorrow morning for you appointmeant" joey yells before walking out and slamming the door.

" joey " lauren shouts breaking down

" its ok lucy i got her " max sigh's coming in and helping lauren up too bed.

" thanks for getting her home with joey lucy i cant believe she's done this" tany say's before going to see to a crying oscer who was woken by joeys shouts.

" but has she done this" lucy whispers to herself thinking about what lauren said before joey came in.

Tbc

**Ohh lucy has suspicions im sure most of ye can guess what happened wow joey was angry. so a few of ye taught lauren would flaunt her relationship with joey in front of amy nope not dramatic enough please review and tell me what you think x**


	17. Chapter 17

**since i didint update for two days im updating this extra chapter tonight for ye enjoy :)**

Lucys pov:

I woke up early the next morning I still cant shake the weird feeling that whatever happened last night was not laurens fault I mean ya she has a history of getting drunk but she loves that baby she wouldint do something so stupid it could harm her baby. I think iv'e got some detective work to do.

End of lucys pov:

Joeys pov:

I woke up feeling not as angry as i was last night but more annoyed how could lauren do that to our baby. I know amy being there and flirting with me proberly annoyed her but still thats no excuse for putting our babys life in danger and then to try and make excuses for it. Ugh i don't know lauren is a very difficult person no matter how hard i try i don't think ill ever understand her choices. I just love her so much i don't want to see her hurt and as much as it will kill me the only way of getting true to her is to be really cold towards her today.

Laurens pov:

Ugh I woke up with the worst headache ever oh god thats when i remembered everything that happened last night. how could joey think id do something stupid like that sure i have a history of drink problems but i would never do something to harm my own child. Someone obviously spiked my drink when me and lucy went to dance. But joey wont even listen to me he thinks im making excuses. Ya well screw him.

" lauren get up joey's here to take you to the docters" my mum yelled up the stairs no emotion in her voice.

After wahing and getting dressed i made my way downstairs. Standing outside the living room door i could here them whispering about me.

" go easy on her joey she's struggling " my dad said i should really give him more credit he might make quite a few mistakes but he always backs up for me.

" oh stop max she put her and her childs life in danger last night by being an irresponsible teenager " Tanya proclaims .

" ok stop thats enough i might still be mad at her but i wont stand here and listen to you badmouth her" joey says going to leave the room but stops in his tracks when he see's me standing there tears streaming down my face.

I see him crack when he see's my tears but quickly builds his walls back up " come on we have to get goin"is all he say's no emotion to his voice but tiredness and then he walks out the door.

This is gonna be a long car journey i think to myself.

**Thats all for tonight hope your still enjoying xx please review i love hearing your taughts on each chapter x**


	18. Chapter 18

Laurens pov:

We sat in complete silence. Me driving because of joey's ban this made me feel guilty and him nervous.

" joey talk to me please " i say tired of the silence.

" whats to say lauren "

" you could start by saying you love me because im scared you don't" i tell him not taking my eyes off the road.

" of course I love you you muppet im just annoyed and upset you put our unborn child in danger" he sighs.

Im just about to try and explain again when he gets out of the car before its even parked. After parking it i get out and follow him into the hospital.

" hi joey branning i made an appointment for lauren branning yesterday" he tells the women at reception.

" yes the docter will be a few minutes if you and your wife would like to wait in the waiting room" she tells joey .

I go to correct her but before i get the chance joey jumps in.

" thank you come on lauren" he say's smirking. Jeez maybe there was some hope i think to myself.

We sit waiting for the docter.

" joey" i start but he's not listening.

" joey listen to me" i beg. Finelly he looks at me.

" joey I no you wont believe me but" i take his hand and place it on my stomach. " but on our baby's life i did not drink someone must have spiked my drink" i say before getting up and making my way into the docters office.

End of laurens pov:

Joey's pov:

Why am i such an idiot i knew lauren wouldint harm our baby why didint I just listen to her no i had to go accuse her of trying to harm the baby. Iv'e got some making up to do.

Ill kill whoever spiked her drink.

End of joeys pov:

After waiting a minute to think things through joey makes his way into the room seeing lauren sitting on the bed. " so lauren what seems to be the problem" the doctor asks. "i was out with a friend and someone spiked my drink " she tells the docter looking straight at joey.

Joey makes his way over to the bed and takes laurens hand.

" ok well since you havint been bleeding or in a lot of pain ill just do a quick scan to see is everything alright." The doctor tells her.

He leaves the room to get the equipmeant.

" lauren im so sorry" joey tells her kissing her hand.

" you seem to be saying that a lot joey" lauren sighs.

" i know but babe im knew to this whole loving someone thing give us a break ya" joey smiles trying to lighten the mood.

Before lauren can answer the docter comes in.

Lauren suddenly feels nervous she hadint really taught about what would happen if the baby was damaged by whaat happened.

She winces as the docter puts the cold gel on her stomach.

" ok let me see " the docter say's trying to see if the babys ok or not.

**Will the baby be ok you decide yes or no xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry i havint posted in day's iv'e been sick enjoy xx**

" well everything looks ok" the doctor tells them.

" oh thank god " lauren lets out a breath she didint know she'd been holding.

" are you sure everythings perfect " joey ask's relieved his baby was fine .

" well as long as lauren stay's off the drink everything should run smoothly" the doctor say's a bt too sternly for joey's liking.

" im sure the nurses told you how bad that is for your baby you could have done some serious damage" the doctor continues .

Looking at lauren joey could see how upset and scared she was and anger boiled up inside him as the doctor continued to make her feel an inch high.

" excuse me but don't you dare lecture my girlfriend she would never harm our baby her drink was spiked so next time get your facts right before just assuming shit " joey tells him but looking at lauren as he said the last bit of the sentence.

" oh i apologise iv'e just seen it happen so many times i just assumed" the doctor stuttered shocked by joeys outbust.

" ya well don't lauren isint like that" joey reply's before helping a shocked but impressed lauren out of the bed and out of the hospital to the car.

...

Lucy's pov:

I was making her way to the cafe when amy walked up to me.

" hey your that lauren ones friend aren't you" she asks bold as brass.

" ya i am so uyou better walk away while you still can" i tell her not likeing the way she addressed lauren.

" I was just wondering how she is she must have some hangover all that vodka aint good for anyone specially recovering alcoholics" she say's smugly.

Wait how does she know it was vodka i think to myself but before I can say anything she walks off.

Then it hit me it was amy who spiked laurens drink. The bitch well she's certainly met her match i just need some proof.

End of lucy's pov.

**Again sorry for the lack of updates hope everyone is still enjoying my story please review I might get another one done tonight but if not hopefully tomorrow xx**x


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a short chapter**

" thank you " lauren whispered looking straight ahead at the road .

" for what i had no right to yell at the doctor it was hypocritical of me since i reacted the same way as him i should have listened to you first instead of making accusations" joey tells her leaning over to move some of her hair behind her ear.

Lauren smiles at his action loving that she was the only one he did that to " true but thanks all the same for backing up for me" she smiles placing her hand on his thigh.

" its a good thing your driving and not me because you are very distracting" joey states looking down at laurens hand gently rubbing up and down his thigh stopping just as she reached his crotch.

Lauren smirks " me distracting never" she giggles . lightly tracing her hand over his crotch before stopping the car and getting out.

Joey step's out of the car to see lucy making her way over to lauren.

" ok ill leave ye two bestiez to talk " he says before making his way over to alices house.

Laurens pov:

" hey" i small smile at lucy not knowing whether she believed me last night.

Her response surprised me though " it was amy im nearly positive amy spiked your drink " she tells me giving me a quick hug to say sorry she doubted me.

" that bitch im gonna kill her" i say through gritted teeth.

" the bitch fight can wait we need more evidence come on" lucy laughs before linking me and half dragging me torwards the RnR.

**Ugh i need some lauren and joey scenes in eastenders its getting sad how there barely ever in it anymore**


	21. Chapter 21

Lauren and lucy walk into the RnR to find Sharon and jack in a heated position on the bar.

" ewww seriously uncle jack " lauren say's as they spring apart.

" oh calm down lauren unless you care to explain how you got pregnant" jack laughs as lauren goes red.

" whatever" lauren say's her signature word as everyone chuckles at jacks boldness and laurens embarrassment .

" um jack me and lauren taught we would help you out and file some cabinats for you" lucy tells Sharon sweetly.

" ha that sweet act dosent work with me lucy what are ye up too." Jack say's looking directly at lauren.

Lucy and lauren look at each other they hadint taught this far yet.

" oh i need some practice im thinking of getting a nice office job filing cabinets you know to have some money for when this little one comes " lauren declares rubbing her stomach.

Lucy signs relieved lauren was so quick thinking obviously used to getting out of situations like this.

" oh thats a great idea lauren of course you can your going to make an amazing mum now come on jack lets go get some lunch" Sharon say's believing the girls sweet act.

Jack on the other hand was wiser when it came to lauren but decides to leave it as he had other things on his mind like finishing off what he started with Sharon before they were rudely interrupted.

He gives lauren a knowing look and let Sharon drag him out.

Laurens pov:

Phew that was close luckly im good at getting around people.

" come on lets get started." She tells lucy both of them making there way into the office.

" ok we just have 15 hours of tape to watch to find what were looking for " lucy say's regretting her plan.

" or we can type in the time and date it happened in that little box and boom there we go" lauren states laughing at her friends stupidity.

" ya fine whatever " lucy say's trying not to laugh at her self.

" whats going on in here" a voice asks from the other side of the office.


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry i havint updated in ages put i havint had the time x enjoy**

" i knew ye were up to something " uncle jack chuckles after he gets lucy and lauren to blurt out what they were doing.

" wait your not mad " lauren asks.

" and why would i be mad " jack asks amused by the situation.

" um because we snuck into sharons office and started looking at private cctv recordings" lucy states.

" ah sure its for a good cause " jack tells them before taking a look at the screen.

" there you go theres your evidence" jack says after only a few seconds of fiddleing with the remote.

" oh my god that bitch" lauren yells watching as amy spikes her drink.

" see i told you i would hardly risk my babys life for a lousy glass of vodka" lauren says proudl.

Finelly her mam would stop with the disapproving looks.

" i never doubted you for a second" jack says swinging his arm around laurens neck.

" well we'd love to stay and chat but we've got a bitch to bring down" lucy laughs glad her plan worked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Joeys pov.

Jeez laurens bein gone ages i wonder whats keeping her ...

Im broken from my taught by a loud bang at the door .

" coming I yell " as i don't hear Tanya answering it .

I open the door to a grinning amy in a short black coat.

Ilook her up and down she's obviously trying to turn me on but even with her long brown skinny legs she isint a patch on lauren.

" what do want amy i ask as i walk torwards the living room.

" i taught i made that quite clear" she laughs before letting her jacket fall to the floor.

She stands there in skimpy black and red underwear and still nothing wow what has lauren done to me.

" oh come on joseph i know you want me" she purrs getting closer.

Im just about to answer when the door bangs and in comes lauren and lucy.

Lauren stares at me i see hurt and anger inher eyes .

Im excpecting a slap but her actions suprize me ...

** i just remembered not everyone knows lauren is pregnant so that still has to come out proberly in true branning style :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about the wait ! i love making up stories but i really hate typing

I was expecting a slap but laurens next actions surprised me.

Lauren looked amy up and down then burst out laughing.

" jesus the smell of desperation in here " she laughed bitterly.

" joey will never love you you almost killed his baby you drunk" amy snarls.

" correction hunny you almost killed our baby" lauren said getting angrier the more she taught about how her baby could have died.

" wait what " joey shouts looking at amy with such anger she took a step back from him.

" it was amy who spiked laurens drink " lucy pipes up .

"joey please don't be mad please i just had to show you what a drunk slapper she is" amy cried.

" right thats it i don't have the patients for you" lauren shouts going to grab amy.

She starts to drag her to the door but just as she goes to to close the door in her face amy grabs laure as they struggle against each other just as lucy and joey make it to the door lauren slips and falls down the concrete steps. Joey and lucy rush to her side as she crys out in agony.

Lucy gulps as she sees patch on laurens jeans.

Ohhh is it blood or has her waters broke ?


	24. Chapter 24

**super short chapter but i said id update thanks to Rockroxy45**

"lauren lauren babe please stay awake babe" i could hear joey break down as everything went blurry and i blacked out.

Lucys pov:

" lucy whats happening the baby's not due yet its too soon and she's blacked out shit " joey screamed as he held lauren.

" joey im so sorry that wasint part of the plan" amy was saying a little to smugley for l my likeing in other words it wasint part of the plan but a sure this just makes it easier . over my dead body is she taking joey from lauren iv'e already tried that and if i cant do it then no one can he really did belong with lauren.

"joey calm down its ok iv'e just rung the ambulance they'll be here in 2 minutes" i try to reassure him.

The ambulance arrives along with the ploice and i smile as they drag amy into a police car .


	25. Chapter 25

**so upset with eastender right now why do they always make lauren out to be such a drunk bitch ( kissing tyler like really ?) **

**lauren and joey better get back together soon :( enjoy the chapter :**)

" joey,joey it hurts" was all i could say as i started to come around. I was in a white room surrounded by docters and nurses.

I couldint see joey i started to panic.

" its ok he's just outside someone is getting him now calm down sweetie you've had a bad fall but your in labour and the babys stressing a little" an old mum like nurse tells me.

just then the one person i actually want near me comes running in.

" joey its too soon why is this happening" i scream as another contraption hits me.

" babe im so sorry this is all my fault" joey states as lauren squeezes his hand.

" yes it is your never touching me again " lauren cry's.

" thats not what i meant babe i mean amy being here and you falling I don't regret our baby" joey sighs.

" oh shut up joey this is all down to that witch amy wait till i get my hands on her" lauren states calming down as the pain subsides until the next contraction.

" lauren were going to have to deliver your baby we know its early but your baby is very stressed"the nurse tells her as another contraction hits.

" will they both be ok" joey ask's panicking that he could loose both his girls.

" we hope so were going to try our best" the midwife reassures him but fails miserably.

" i need to push" lauren crys.

" ok lauren you can start to push now " the mid wife tells her as all the nurses start to prepare for the birth.

" ahhhhh" lauren screams as she flops down on the bed waitint to hear the sound every mother longs to hear at this point.

The sound of her baby cry.

" why isint she crying joey" lauren panicks as the nurses rush around trying to help the baby breath.

" joey" she screams to get his attention as he stares on helplessly as the docters rush in and try to get a response from his baby.


	26. Chapter 26

Just as they were about to give up the tiny little baby gives out a harsh cry.

" oh thank god" both lauren and joey who now has tears rolling down his face breath out.

" can i see my baby" lauren asks.

" were sorry we have to take her to special care shes too small and is having trouble breathing on her own" a young nurse tells them with sympathy in her voice.

Lauren starts to cry again and all joey can do is hug her.

Laurens pov:

It wasint supposed to happen like this. This wasint how it happened on the tv programs.

All i want is to hold and comfort my baby but the've taken her from me.

I cant even get reassurance from joey. Ive never seen him look so broken.

" babe its gonna be alright i promise i told you id look after ye and i will ok" joey tells me looking in to my eyes with such love.

" i want my baby" i said back like a toddler looking for there toy but its true its all i want.

" i know babe so do i but the docters have to make her all healthy and then we can take her home and be a family" he says putting my hair behind my ear.

We were intrupted by my mum, dad , abi and alice comeing in they all looked like they had been crying.

" oh baby my darling its ok she's a fighter like her mum" my mam cry's hugging me tightly.

Alice does the same to joey but he barely acknowledges her his eyes never leaving me.

After being hugged to death by everyone i send my dad to ask the docters whats goin on.

He comes back a few minutes later with a middle aged kind looking docter with him. I couldint tell by his face whether it was good news or bad news.

R&R


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry bout the wait xx

" lauren im glad to say its good news your baby is doing great and you can visit her soon and if things stay looking good she can be left breath on her own" he tells them smiling as lauren and joey cling to each other .

" see babe i told you it will be ok" joey tells her kissing the top of her head.

Joeys pov:

Thas has to have been the scariest experience of my life knowing that i could lose either of my two girls was heartbreaking. Im so proud of lauren though i could see in her face how much pain she was in she still managed she give birth to the most beautiful baby girl iv'e ever seen. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders when the docter said it was good news. Even though i have a feeling it will be a rocky road i know we will be ok.

The docter left the room to speak to the nurse about bringing lauren to see the baby i looked at lauren excited we were finally getting to see our little girl but lauren looked petrified.

" hey babe whats wrong she's ok we get to go see her " i tell her trying to calm her down.

" joey i don't think i can do this i failed at protecting her inside me what if i cant protect her outsideme in this big bad world" she cry's

" hey look at me you did not fail you've done amazing babe you've given me the most amazing thing in the world a daughter hey our daughter and together i think we make a pretty good team so don't worry your pretty little head we'll be fine " i ramble on until im sure she believes me.

The nurse came in smiling at us kindly before saying what we've been waiting to hear

" your baby want to see her mommy and daddy"

We made our way down the corrider and entered the quite room and there right in front of us was the most beautiful baby iv'e ever seen . exactly what i wanted a mini lauren. Laurens big brown eyes and dark hair. I didint think i could love anyone as much as i love lauren but seeing those big brown eyes look up at me i felt my heart leap in my chest. Looking at my two girls i knew my life was complete.

Laurens pov:

Omg all my fears beforehand disappeard as i looked into my baby girls eyes. My whole world stopped and i knew from now on nothing matters except my princess. Well and the amazing man who stood by me and i know he'll be an amazing dad. The love of my life my soulmate joey .

We both dragged our eyes away from our baby to look at each other . i could see the tears in his eyes as he cupped my face and kissed me softly but passionately . it felt just like our first kiss. this was a new chapter in our life. From now on its me joey and our little girl.

Hey i don't know whether to leave it there or keep going ? please review


End file.
